(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firestop drain assembly for use in a partition to prevent fire from moving through the partition. In particular, the present invention relates to a firestop drain assembly which prevents fire from moving through the partition before the temperature of the strainer increases above acceptable temperatures.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the past, floor drains were unable to achieve the F-rating and T-rating required by national building codes. Building codes require that through penetrations shall be protected by an approved through penetration firestop system or device installed and tested in accordance with the ASTM E-814 fire test standard. The device or system must have an F-rating and a T-rating of not less than one (1) hour but not less than the required rating of the partition. For floor and shower drains, the temperature of the floor or shower drain top or strainer cannot exceed 325° F. (163° C.) above the initial temperature and achieve the required T-rating. In the past, metallic drain tops have transmitted too much heat and have obtained a zero (0) T-rating. There remains a need for a firestop drain assembly which can obtain the required T-rating and comply with the national building codes.